The subject invention relates to a personal data bank system capable of generating, storing and recalling data in the form of an array of alphanumeric characters, which is intended to be used in combination with a digital watch.
In the prior art, many digital watches have been developed which contain a crystal oscillator and integrated circuits capable of electronically monitoring and displaying time. As the technological sophistication of the industry increases, allowing highly complex circuits to be sufficiently miniaturized to fit within the casing of the watch, many watches are now being manufactured having multiple capabilities. More specifically, digital watches have been developed that include chronograph or stop watch functions, in addition to various alarm functions. The prior art also includes watches provided with a calculator function wherein a dozen or more switches are mounted on the watch casing to enable the input of numerical data.
Based on the latter prior art, a digital watch could be developed which is capable of displaying, storing and recalling alphanumeric information. However, as with watches having calculator type functions, in order to be able to input a full range of alphanumeric characters it would be necessary to provide an entire set of alphanumeric keyboard switches. As noted above, while the level of sophistication in the industry has permitted the miniturization of highly complex circuitry, the necessity of providing a large number of external switches renders the production of an alphanumeric data bank system impractical. More specifically, external switches, in order to have the necessary reliability are generally reed switches which are relatively expensive and require the user to have a permanent magnet within the watch. In the alternative, push pin type switches are utilized which engage a contact within the watch case. The openings in the watch casing, necessary for the latter type switches are difficult to waterproof. Thus, while known circuitry for a personalized data system could be readily installed within a watch casing, the requirements of providing a great number of switches prevented such a system from being manufactured.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved personal data bank system capable of generating, storing and recalling data in the form of alphanumeric characters which requires a relatively few external switches.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved personal data bank system which may be combined with a multi-function digital watch wherein the combination requires relatively few external switches.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a personal data bank system including a unique set control logic circuit which functions to generate a series of data signals corresponding to alphanumeric characters and further includes a data signal corresponding to a blank or null character thereby facilitating the programming of the data bank.
It is still another object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved personal data bank system wherein the functions thereof may be combined with the functions of the associated digital watch whereby user programmed data can be recalled in response to the actuation of an alarm circuit in the watch.
It is still a further object of the subject invention to provide a personal data bank system having a unique recall method wherein code numbers are associated with each data set and wherein a specific data set can be recalled via these code numbers.
It is still another object of the subject invention to provide a personal data bank system which includes a second recall function wherein a portion of the data set is alphabetically scanned and displayed enabling the user to find and recall the entire data set.